The Jedi's not so Execellent Summer
by JediYvette
Summary: Jedi's have problems with summer break


The Jedi's not so excellent summer  
The Jedi against Boredom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars... not YET anyway...  
Note: Everything in this story really happened. Talk about really exciting lives us seniors now have...  
  
Fred-Bob sneezed as he went online to talk with his friends Bill-Ted and Susie.  
"Stupid cold," he thought, "Thanks Bao so much for getting me sick."  
It was so unfair. Every vacation from school since he joined the Jedi Academy he has been sick. Why should the summer before he entered college as a Jedi Knight be any different?  
"Hey-Bill-Ted is online," he said out loud.  
"Hi!" Fred-Bob typed  
"Hola," Bill-Ted responded, "My vacation is so boring."  
"I am sick, again."  
"Surprise, surprise..." replied Bill-Ted, "It's a break from school. It's a tradition."  
"Easy for you to say," Fred-Bob wrote, as he sneezed all over his computer screen.  
"So, this vacation has really sucked so far."  
"Yep. I have read War and Peace, 100 Ways to Fry an Ewok, Postcards from the Other Side of the Galaxy, A Tale of Two Jedi, and The Mists of Alderaan. I am going insane," whined Fred-Bob.  
"And nothing but re-runs of sitcoms and some soap operas are on. Its sad when General Medical Frigate is the best thing on," added Bill-Ted.  
"I am going to go insane...insaner."  
"You think you are," commented Bill-Ted, "I have planned out my entire re-decorating of my room... And I posted it on my website. Now that is sad."  
"Crap!" wrote Fred-Bob, "I still need to register to take the NRCCPT (New Republic Community College Placement Test). It is so stupid that we have to pay 15 credits to take a stupid placement test. ARG!"  
However, Bill-Ted was unable to respond. The stupid Internet disconnected.  
"God Damn it!" Fred-Bob screamed at his computer. He starting shaking the monitor yelling, "I HATE YOU!"  
Quickly Fred-Bob tried connecting to the Internet. It didn't work at first. He had to completely restart his computer, then was able to connect again.  
"Sorry," Fred-Bob wrote to Bill-Ted, "I was disconnected."  
"This is the Internet we are talking about. I don't like Non-Jedi Bill Gates. I think he purposely screwed up the Internet just to piss off all the people of the galaxy. Let's protest!" Bill-Ted responded.  
"Good idea," commented Fred-Bob, "This pissed me off so much."  
"Hey-I emailed some of my pictures of my room designing. Check them out."  
"Alright."  
  
However, when Fred-Bob reached his e-mail account, there was only an advertisement for a JediMaster Card.  
"Its not here," Fred-Bob replied.  
"Crap!" Bill-Ted wrote, "I sent them over 5 minutes ago. I hate ColdMAil."  
"Me too," agreed Fred-Bob, "I'll try again on a few minutes. However, Fred-Bob was disconnected again.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, going into hysterics.  
He was able to log on long enough to apologize. Then he was disconnected again. By this time, he had to go take more cough syrup. He got up from his computer, amazingly refraining from destroying it.  
"Stupid cold," he muttered as he walked away.  
  
After waiting several minutes, Fred-Bob was able to connect to the Internet. However, Bill-Ted was no longer online.  
"Dammit!"  
  
Fred-Bob disconnected from the Internet, and started popping cough drops. Then he reached for the Tylenol.  
"I hate being sick!" he yelled when he couldn't open the bottle of pills.  
  
Having thrown the bottle across the room, Fred-Bob returned to the computer and again went online. Bill-Ted was back.  
  
"So, where'd you go," he typed.  
"Stupid Internet," Fred-Bob responded. No explanation was needed.  
Then, Fred-Bob was disconnected again  
  
Several minutes later, using a different server, Fred-Bob was again online. However, before he could apologize to Bill-Ted, a Pop-Up ad appeared on his screen.  
"I hate pop-up ads" he screamed.  
Then he was disconnected.  
  
"Hey, you finally got back online," wrote Bill-Ted as Fred-Bob logged on, again.  
"Yeah, but now its well passed midnight. I have to go to sleep soon."  
"Same here," Bill-Ted responded, then in big letters added, "OH MY GOD! I STILL HAVE MSKE MY BAED!"  
"What?" asked Fred-Bob.  
"I washed my bedding this morning, and forgot to remake my bed."  
"Oh," commented Fred-Bob.  
"Gotta go," Bill-Ted replied.  
"May the Force be with you," wrote Fred-Bob, but it was not sent, since he got disconnected, again.  
"I give up!" yelled Fred-Bob, and stormed off to bed.  
  
Of course he didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning. The weather was so hot, and he had major sinus blockage.   
"I hate being sick. You're gonna pay for this Bao!" (just kidding!)  
Finally he fell asleep...just to wake up at 6:00.  
"This summer is gonna suck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
